


Porque Lo Ama

by ElisaSolis3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSolis3/pseuds/ElisaSolis3
Summary: La manda lleva a un Omega a los límites de Beacon y le obligan a irse perdonandole la vida.Antes de regresar al pueblo, o bueno a sus casa, uno de la manada propone hacer una carrera hasta la mansión Hale. Básicamente correr de un extremo del pueblo a otro.





	Porque Lo Ama

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Allison, Erica, Boyd y Aiden no están muertos.  
> 2\. Stiles y Derek son novios [STEREK].  
> 3\. No está situada en ninguna temporada.  
> 4\. Theo es humano.  
> 5\. Isaac, Cora, Ethan y Jackson no se fueron.  
> 6\. Los que están en la manda son: Scott, Derek, Stiles, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Liam, Malia, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Erica.  
> 7\. La historia la base un poco en un episodio de How I Met Your Mother, quienes lo vieron saben de que se trata.

Hace un año...

Lo primero que hizo Stiles al llegar de la escuela fue entrar en su cuarto dejar su mochila tirada y sentarse frente a su computadora dejando la puerta de su habitación abierta ignorando el hecho de que Derek Hale estaba detrás de esta.

-¡Stiles!- le llamo su papá.

-¡Papá!- dejó de escribir en su computadora -¿Qué- se giró en su silla y vió a Derek -pasa?- Derek le hizo señas para que guardará silencio -yo... am- le dijo a Derek, se paró y entre cerro la puerta saliendo y aún sosteniendo la manija para que no se abra la puerta.

-¿Dijiste que pasará?- su padre fruncio en seño.

-¿Qué? Dije... Hola papá.

-Escucha... yo tengo algo que hacer pero estaré allí está noche. En tu primer partido.

-Mi primer partido. Dios. Bien, grandioso. Ammm... Bien.- el chico se comenzaba a sentir incomodo. Si padre le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti y estoy orgulloso de tí.

-Gracias. Yo también estoy feliz y orgulloso... de mi.

Después de unas palabras más y un incómodo abrazo, el sheriffe sr retiró y Stiles entro cerrando la puerta.

Derek lo empotró en la puerta en cuanto está se cerró.

-Si dices algo- el moreno lo estaba amenazando pero Stiles lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿¡Hey! Papá, Derek Hale está en la casa trae tu arma?

Derek lo miro asimilando lo que dijo. Ninguno de los dos noto en que momento dejaron de mirarse con furia y retandose.

Derek  se inclino un poco al castaño y Stiles no se movió ni un poco, eso Derek lo tomo como una señal para besarle. Lo único que ambos sentían en ese momento eran los labios del contrario, Derek escuchaba el acelerado corazón de Stiles, los labios de ambos no se movieron de posición, sólo estaban hay, en un toque casto y puro de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro.

Presenté...

-Vete ahora y no te matarémos- dijo Scott transformado enfrente de un Omega que estaba matando gente del pueblo. Malia estaba a su lado derecho transformada, Allison tenia su arco listo para atacar. Isaac, Derek, Cora, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Jackson, Ethan y Aiden estaban transformados detrás del alfa de la manda, detrás de Scott. Stiles, Kira y Lydia estaban de un lado del Omega para evitar que corriera al bosque.

El Omega se fue y todos los que estaban transformados regresaron a su forma humana. 

-Bien, los veo mañana- dijo Scott.

-¡Esperen!- dijo Liam antes de que todos comenzaran a irse, lo miraron para darle a entender que continuará -Hay que hacer una carrera, de aquí hasta la mansión Hale.

-¿Y qué me vas a dar si ganó?- pregunto Jackson. Derek sólo volteo los ojos.

-Nada, pero será divertido.

-Hecho- dijo Erica.

-Si... bueno yo soy humano y literalmente voy a perder contra todos ustedes así que no hay reglas, ecepto que no a vale golpearme o bueno también diría de Lydia y Allison pero una es banshee y la otra cazadora así que no cuenta.

-¿Entonces nos estas diciendo que tienes pase libre?- pregunto Jackson.

-No. Sólo digo que no hace falta que sean rudos o violentos conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, de todas formas no vas a ganar.- termino Cora quien recibió una mirada enojada por parte de Derek.

-Okeeey. Pónganse en posición, yo les digo cuando ya.

La manda se puso en posición.

-Primero dare algunas reglas. La carrera es hasta la mansión; pueden usar auto, moto, o sus poderes sobrenaturales. No se vale golpear. Y creo que es todo, puden usar la ruta que quieran. ¡Ahora!

La mada salio corriendo, algunos fueron a sus autos, otras solo corrieron. El humano al principio corrió con los demas, pero después de un tiempo comenzo a cansarse y decidió caminar.

Hace una semanas...

-Derek- le llamo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué Lydia?

-Tienes que tratar mejor a Stiles.- el moreno levantó las cejas.

-Lydia es mi relación.

-Pues entonces cuidala. En la escuela hay un chico llamado Theo, es el capitán del equipo de básquetbol. Theo ha invitado varias veces a Stiles a salir, escucha se que no te importa mucho pero si sigues así, lo único que vas a lograr es que Stiles se aleje de tí. El te ama pero si tu no le prestas atención el se irá con alguien que si lo haga.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Gracias- dijo la chica aliviada -lo más importante es que prestes atención a lo que siente ¿okey?- el moreno asintió -para empezar no pudes estar oliendolo como si fueras perro, tienen que hablarlo, aún si el no te lo dice. 

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- la peligro era muy pasiente con Derek, pues sabía lo que la pasó y como es su personalidad.

-A veces las personas después de llorar presentan no sólo un estado de ánimo diferente

-Un olor diferente.

-Si, las personas tienden a tener cambios físicos, por ejemplo después de llorar tienen lo ojos inchados y a veces rojos y la punta de la nariz es algo roja por el escurimiento de moco.

Presenté...

Malia, Liam, Erica y Boyd iban corriendo por el bosque transformados, Ethan y Aiden ae fusionaron y también estaban con ellos. 

Isaac, Cora y Derek iba en el de el mayor, Scott iba en su moto, Kira en su auto, Allison y Lydia en el auto de la pelirroja y Jackson en su auto.

Los que iban en auto se quedaron atrapados en la carretera, los unicos que continuaron fue Derek y Scott ya que el resto no quería dejar su auto y bueno... tampoco querían quedarse solos.

Stiles corto por el bosque, llego al pueblo en donde creyó el que ya todos habían llegado, así que fué a un café que estaba serca. Al entrar pidió un café negro y sento en una mesa que estaba junto a un ventanal en el centro, no presto atención al chico que se sentó frente a el.

-Hooolaaa- el chico paso su mano frente a la cara del castaño y el chico reaccionó.

-Perdón Theo, hola.

El rubio le sonrió, sus cafés llegaron.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Theo intentando hacer platica.

-Vine a saludar a los empleados.- contesto sarcástico.

-Oh claro. Perdón era algo obvio.

-No te preocupes.

El rubio se paró y se sentó a su lado, Stiles estaba incomodo con que Theo estuviera muy serca de su persona. Stiles le resto importancia y se alejo un poco del rubio que pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, el rubio miro hacía atrás donde el giño el ojo a sus amigos quienes grababan todo desde unas mesas atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el castaño al sentir la mano de Theo en su rodilla.

-Perdón me equivoqué.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!- grito el castaño mientras se alejaba del rubio quien intentó tocar mas arriba de su rodilla.

El grito llamo la atención de algunos quiene voltearon a ver lo que sucedía.

-Nada- dijo el rubio, el castaño lo empujó para salir y en ese momento con un movimiento rápido Theo le beso contra su voluntad. Claro el beso no duró mucho porque Stiles lo empujó y el rubio callo al suelo, Stiles salió de la mesa y paso a lado de Theo quien se levantó y lo abrazó de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro lo abrazó por los hombros besandole de nuevo.

El castaño después de intentar epujarlo le pego en la entrepierna, con su rodilla, tan fuerte que Theo cayó acostado agarrando sus partes.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó el castaño antes de salir y dejar al rubio tirado en la cafetería llorando de dolor y a sus amigos riendo de lo sucedido. El video no tardó en publicarse, después de todo ¿Quién no quería ver a el capitán del equipo de básquetbol llorando en una cafetería después de ser rechazado?

El castaño estaba llorando un poco mientras caminaba a la mansión en donde estaría su novio para que lo abrazra.

Malos olio algo raro en el boaque y fue a investigar seguida de Liam quien también lo olio.

Scott estaba adelante seguido de Derek, Ethan y Aiden, Erica, y Boyd, aun que los últimos cuatro iban más lejos.

Stiles comenzó a pensar en que era débil y no ganaría la carrera, después de todo era un humano, no le ganaría a seres sobrenaturales.

El castaño seguía llorando cuando se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque, seco sus lágrimas y se dispuso a ganar la carrera. Comenzó a correr en el camino, aun le faltaba para alcanzar a Erica o Boyd ya que eran los últimos.

Erica y Boyd dejaron de correr y comenzaron a caminar a casa pues ya se tarde y sus padres se preocuparía por no estar todo el día y además llegar tarde.

Ethan le pido a su hermano dejar la carrera pues Danny le llamo, abia olbvidado que tenían que "estudiar" y Aiden fue a buscar a Lydia.

Derek y Scott estaban a la par, cuando dejaron de oír a los demás dejaron de correr con sus poderes de hombre lobo y comenzaron a correr como humanos.

Aún que al principio penso que ya todos habian llegado decidio olbvidar eso y corto por otro camino en el bosque para llegar a la mansión. A lo lejos vió a Derek y Scott corriendo a la mansión y decidió acelerar para alcanzarlos, estaba detrás de ellos cuando tropezó y los tres calleron, el ensima de ellos.

-Ay, Stiles...- se quejó Scott.

-Perdón- dijo levantándose.

Cuando los tres estaban de pie se miraron a los ojos esperando ver quien corría primero, en cuanto Derek vio a Stiles noto que sus ojos estaban rojos e inchados y la punta de su nariz era algo roja, aunque Lydia le dijo que ya no lo hiciera lo hizo y respiró profundo para confirmar que Stiles lloró.

Al principio penso que fue porque se debió caer antes, pero al entrar la oleada dé tristeza en el de parte de su castaño ideó un plan.

Stiles lo más rápido que pudo se dio la vuelta y corrió, Scott hizo lo mismo y Derek les siguió.

Scott estaba por llegar a la mansión con Stiles detrás de el intentando alcanzar le cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Derek caía ensima de sus piernas y Scott cayó con el dejando el paso libre a Stiles, quien subió al porche de la mansión quemado y comenzó a gritar de felicidad. Sacando una sonrisa a Derek.

-¡Si! ¡Bum! ¡En su cara de perros!- los señaló el castaño antes de entrar a la mansión. Cuando Scott se levantó con Derek, lo miro feo.

-¿Por qué hicistes eso?- pregunto molesto a Derek.

-¿Por qué hice qué?- pregunto fingiendo no saber nada.

-Tirarte ensima de mi para que ganará Stiles.

-No lo hice, me tropecé y caí ensima de tí.- Derek rodó los ojos y entro con su castaño a felicitarlo y besarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Scott se dio cuenta, estaba tan concentrado en ganar que no presto atención a la tristeza que soltaba Stiles, sólo lo noto cuando estaba feliz por ganar.

Derek salió de nuevo dejando a su castaño dentro.

-Ya se porque lo hiciste.- Derek levantó las cejas -Se que no lo vas a admitir, pero fue por él- dijo refiriéndose a Stiles -gracias. Yo no noté que estaba triste, no se porque lo estaba pero gracias a ti no lo va a estar.

Scott se fue de allí sabiendo que Stiles estaría bien, además de que Derek no salió a despedirse de el, no claro que no. El sabía que salió para decirle que se fuera, más exactamente porque tendrían sexo y no quería que les escuchara y definitivamente no lo quería escuchar.

Antes de que se fuera mas lejos, alcanzó a oír que parte de lo que Derek y su amigo hablaban:

-Te amo Stiles- dijo sacandole una sonrisa al menor.

-Eso ya lo se.

-Si pero me gusta decírtelo.

-Me gusta cuando sale tu lado cursi, aunque sea antes de tener sexo. 

El moreno se rió.

\- Eres hermoso Stiles- después de eso escucho como se besaban, Scott sonrió antes de acelerar el paso e ir por su moto a la entrada del bosque.

Sin duda Derek ama mucho a Stiles para decirle cursilerias como esas. Pensó el moreno.

En la escuela después de que la manada vio el video de la cafetería...

La manada acordó no decirle a Derek sobre el video, incluso Cora aceptó. Sabían que si el se enteraba Stiles tendria que ir a visitar a su novio a prisión quien estaría allí por homicidio, secuestro y tortura de un "inocente"

La manada se encontraba en la escuela y el primero en entrar a esta fue un Jackson muy furioso.

Stiles estaba hablando con Derek así que no notaron cuando se fueron.

-¡Reaken!- grito ganándose todas las miradas del pasillo. La mayoría penso que Scott sería quien entraria a la escuela hecho una bestia por el video de la cafetería

-Escucha pedazo de mierda- dijo Jackson empotrado a Theo contra los casilleron, algunos sacaron sus teléfonos desde que grito su apellido cuando lo vio en el pasillo - el único que puede besar a Stiles en su novio. Pero el único que lo humilla, trata mal o se burla de el soy yo- lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo -¿Entendiste?- la manada lo miraba sorprendida, esperaban eso de cualquiera incluso de Aiden, Ethan o Boyd pero ¿Jackson? Scott y Isaac tomaron a Jackson de los brazos y lo alejaron de Theo -¡Ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer!

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normales, con Jackson pidiendo que no le digan a Stiles y con Stiles sin saber lo que paso.

Después de que Theo fuera al baño en la ultima hora Ethan y Aiden lo tomaron de los brazos  y lo llevaron a los vestidores, en donde estaba Scott esperándolo.

-Sueltenlo- dijo a los gemelos que se cruzaron de brazos -escucha su novio te matara si se entera. Por eso no lo haras de nuevo y si lo haces no sólo Jackson te golpeara, tambien nosotros.

Con eso Scott y los gemelos dejaron a Theo advertido y fueron a sus casas.

Stiles salió s la escuela, en la salida estaba su novio hablando con la maestra de literatura, en cuanto Derek lo vió sonrió y la maestra penso que era para ella así que Stiles corrió y se lanzó a su novio enrrollando sus piernas a la cintura de Derek y besandole enfrente de la maestra. 

La maestra se fue y ellos también.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.  
Fin v:

[Hay una segunda parte: Porque Se Aman]


End file.
